new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production
(Spanish: ) is an Chilean animated comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on TVN in 2020. Synopsis Characters Main *'Milo and Marlena Pudu' (voiced by TBD) - a pair of southern pudus who are Matias Pudu's apprentices. *'Helix' (voiced by TBD) - a drone who is Chopper's nephew. *'Alexa Vicuña' (voiced by TBD) - a vicuña who is Antonia Vicuña's cousin. *'Sly Squirrel and Dash Badger' (voiced by TBD) - a squirrel and a badger who are Smarty and Cranky's nephews. *'Perry and Kyle' (voiced by TBD) - a dog and a cat who are Peter and Cat's nephews. *'Ket' (voiced by TBD) - a meerkat who is Koot's nephew. *'Boogie Rex' (voiced by TBD) - a dinosaur who is Discosaurus' son. *'Cadet R. Wheels' (voiced by TBD) - a police car who is Officer Wheels' son. *'Foley, Fiona and Ferris Fox' (voiced by TBD) - three foxes who are Flippy, Felix and Fanny's younger brothers. *'Buzzard Pilot' (voiced by TBD) - a buzzard who is Buzzard Baron's nephew. *'The Happy Elflings' - consisting of: **'Nature Elfling' (voiced by TBD) - **'Prank Elfling' (voiced by TBD) - **'Cool Elfling' (voiced by TBD) - **'Lucy Elfling' (voiced by TBD) - *'Leslie Husky and Lily Husky' (voiced by TBD) - two huskies who are Lancy and Lucy Husky's cousins. *'Sweety Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a culpeo fox who is Goldheart Fox's daughter. *'The Salamander Brothers' (voiced by TBD) - a trio of salamanders who are the Fennec Twins' cousins. *'Ashton Arctic Wolf' (voiced by TBD) - an arctic wolf who is Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox's cousin. *'T.J., Bianca and Firey' (voiced by TBD) - two mice and a dragon who are Gerald, Claire and Spicy's apprentices. *'Reggie Blue Cat' (voiced by TBD) - a cat who is Agent Blue Cat's niece. *'Cookie Dog' (voiced by TBD) - a dog who is Biscuit Dog's nephew. *'Pokey' (voiced by TBD) - a square who is Pepe's nephew. *'Piston' (voiced by TBD) - a circle who is Pancho's nephew. *'Danny and Brainy' (voiced by TBD) - a fox and a squirrel who are Devon and Acorn's cousins. *'Little Victoria' (voiced by TBD) - a girl who is Little Amanda's sister. *'Benson Dogcula' (voiced by TBD) - a vampire dog who is Count Dogcula's nephew. *'Yukon of Egypt' (voiced by TBD) - a pharaoh who is Yermo of Egypt's grandson. *'Felipe Skater' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is Seba Skater's cousin. *'Charlie Chinchilla and Penny Vizcacha' (voiced by TBD) - a chinchilla and a vizcacha who *'Giro' (voiced by TBD) - a fan who is the youngest of the Home Appliances. *'Gonzalo Rojas' (voiced by TBD) - a soccer player who *'Fluffy the Penguin' (voiced by TBD) - a penguin who Snowy's son. *'Jake Cheetah and Zoe Zebra' (voiced by TBD) - a cheetah and a zebra who are Fabo and Caty's nephews. *'Terry Wolf' (voiced by TBD) - a wolf who is Steven and Booboo's middle brother. *'Emily Dog' (voiced by TBD) - an Australian dog who is Aussie's niece. *'Avelinda and Danger' (voiced by TBD) - a girl and a dinosaur who are Angelica and Darren's cousins. *'Bingo the Hound' (voiced by TBD) - a hound who is Leonardo's nephew. *'Flint the Alien Wolf' (voiced by TBD) - an alien wolf who is Joel's apprentice. *'Leroy the Alien Dog' (voiced by TBD) - an alien dog who is Cuddles' apprentice. *'Foley the Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who is Frankie's nephew. *'Puncher the Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who is Nick's nephew. *'Tears of Joy' (voiced by TBD) - a dog-like emoji who is the newest emoji in Emoji Town. *'The Orange Puma' (voiced by TBD) - a puma who is the Yellow Puma's nephew. *'Jacinto Greyfish' (voiced by TBD) - a fish who is Jose's grandson. *'Cyber-Chameleon and Buzzy-Bot' (voiced by TBD) - a robot chameleon and a fly drone who are Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot's sons. *'Scaredy Tiger' (voiced by TBD) - a tiger who is Rascal's older brother. *'Ulala Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who is *'Andrew Fox and Billy Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - a blue fox and a angry rabbit who are Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit's cousins. *'Crazy Jester' (voiced by TBD) - a jester who is Prank Jester's apprentice. Secondary Villains Episodes See List of episodes Gallery Names in the English dub Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Tiny Toon Adventures and Sony's Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production.